A supersaiyan in Metropolis
by Prince Gohan
Summary: What if Piccolo Noticed what was happening in Metorpolis, and sent Gohan to help out "The Blur". What will happen when these two powerful warriors align forces against Zod and his Army, and why is Gohan nervous around Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey everybody, I'm still going to work on GHPA but after the last couple of episodes of Smallville I had a lot of idea's so here we go. This will follow along the lines of GHPA were Cell Made Gohan an Orphan before he was killed.

Summery: What if Piccolo Discovered a threat to the earth on the other side of the planet, and needed someone to go help the hero's over there. Well here's Gohan to the rescue.

The clouds floating by peacefully as Piccolo was helping the young guardian learn to watch over the earth. His namekian eye's locked onto a strange power source on the far side of the planet. In a city called Metropolis, he noticed many rather high power levels flying around some with a very sinister essence to them much like Cells.

"I'll alert Gohan this should be right up his alley" with that said piccolo left the lookout heading towards his former pupils training grounds.

Gohan had a smile on his face as he ran through a deadly set of attacks powering up to his super saiyan 2 level and increasing the speed of his attacks. He continued on like this for another thirty minutes before dropping back down to his regular form and landing on the ground. Sweat poured down the twenty year-olds face as he shed the heavy training shirt that he was wearing, and bathed in the warm sunshine. He had maintained training so that he could continue his father's legacy as protector of the earth. With a heavy sigh the young man fell backwards a laugh echoing as he hit the ground. The world was at peace but Gohan had learned at a young age that peace was easily shattered and battle came fast whether you were ready for it or not, so the now full blooded saiyan was always ready for a battle that may or may not come. Gohan still remembered the day that he became a full blooded saiyan it was shortly after the Cell games. His parent's couldn't be revived so they still had a second wish and before anyone could use it Vegeta stepped forward and told the dragon to make "the brat" a full blooded saiyan. Everyone was stunned at the wish as Shenron stated that it was granted and a golden glow shone around Gohan his power skyrocketed as his human blood was removed and as the glow dispersed Gohan stood before everyone stronger then before with a saiyan grin on his face. That was the last time that they had all been together. And Gohan was willing to admit he missed his friends but what he missed most was the fighting; he wished that someone needed him. Gohan felt useless. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice piccolo rushing towards him.

Piccolo stopped as he noticed the boy. He had a hair style that was a mix of Vegeta's and his fathers. Black spikes reaching for the sky with a lone bang resting over his face. But what piccolo noticed the most was that Gohan had a smile on his face that hadn't been there since Gohan for four years old, a look of pure joy and innocence. He hated that he'd have to destroy the moment the saiyan was enjoying but his news was most urgent, and with that piccolo launched down towards Gohan.

"Gohan get up we have a problem." Piccolo stated loudly alerting the young man who quickly jumped to his feet a smirk on his face.

"Ah come on piccolo no hello how's it going, I'm almost hurt. So was up?" Gohan asked a smirk at the slightly flustered namekian.

"I've been helping Dende learn how to monitor the entire earth when I came across a problem that may require your strength." Piccolo noticed the excited glow that shined in the boy's eye's further proving that he was now a true saiyan warrior.

"What is it piccolo?" Gohan asked trying to keep his excitement at bay.

"On the other side of the earth, there's a city called metropolis. I noticed that some sinister energy's like Cell's are residing in that area. They have a hero they call "the blur" but he can't handle all of them so I was hoping that you'd go and assist him."

"I got it covered, I'll head that way this evening anything else I should know." Gohan responded slipping into the warrior stance that Vegeta had spent months forcing upon him.

"Yes, when you're fighting go super so that no one can identify you on the street. Also I want you to watch out for a girl named Chloe Sullivan she may be in danger." With a smile Gohan took to the air and blasted toward the United States the air breaking around him as he flew at speeds that broke the sound barrier. His father's gi slightly billowing around him.

It didn't take Gohan long to reach the united states and using his senses to track the power levels Gohan easily made his way towards the middle and past a little town that's sign dubbed it as Smallville Kansas. Fifteen minutes after that Gohan noticed a tall building with a large globe on top of it, a ring circling with the word's Daily Planet inscribed on it.

So this was Metropolis the place seemed ordinary enough except for the strange S that seemed to be burned into a number of buildings. The smile on Gohan's face couldn't have been larger, he hadn't flown so peacefully in a long time, but all good things must come to an end, and as Gohan was flying over metropolis national bank he heard the sound of gunfire. Looking down he quickly noticed over a half a dozen men in black stocking caps holding guns as they robbed the bank shooting at innocent bystanders and the police. Even though Gohan knew he was supposed to be watching for The Blur he couldn't stop the need to help that rose throughout his being, and with a slight grunt Gohan shot to super saiyan and sped towards the scene. The crater he made upon landing billowed up a cloud of dust that had everyone covering their eyes.

As the dust cleared everyone took notice of the glowing figure standing in the middle of the crater, a dark glare on his face directed towards the robbers.

"Drop your guns or I'll make you drop them." As he said that he watched as all the men scoffed before opening fire on the glowing man before them, screams echoed as people thought the man was going to be ridden with bullets what they didn't expect was that as the guns stopped spitting bullets the man would smirk as he open his right hand and hundreds of crushed bullets would fall from his hand. With a smirk Gohan lifted his index finger and wiggled it left and right before disappearing. The next moment he reappeared his fist imbedded in one of the robber's guts before proceeding to do the same to a few more. While this was happening the leader and the men carrying the bags of money climbed into their truck and began to speed away laughter resonating as they thought they had escaped.

"Cowards" Gohan growled as he looked towards the fleeing truck raising his right hand and with a slight twitch of his wrist he released KI into the air blowing the truck off its tires and flipping it. With that done Gohan lifted off the ground mutters of gold warrior following after him.

Gohan had only flown for ten minutes before a strange green dart rebounded off his chest slightly tearing his GI. Stopping and looking for the source he noticed a man wearing as best he could describe it green leather with a hood and sunglasses aiming his crossbow at him. The second bolt released and with a smirk Gohan faced from sight appearing right in front of the green man. He watched the man stumble as he appeared. A slight look of terror decorating his face.

"Who are you?" Came the deep and obviously altered voice of the man who was once again holding the crossbow towards Gohan.

"Didn't anyone every teach you that you don't ask someone's name without first offering up your own." Gohan smirked his turquoise eyes boring into the sunglasses.

"Green arrow now who are you."

"Everyone seemed to call be the gold warrior so why not." Gohan smirked at the man watching the man try to intimidate him was funny.

"What's up with your outfit?" the Green Arrow asked looking at Gohan's outfit strangely.

"You're wearing green tights and you're asking about my outfit." Gohan stated incredulously.

"There not tights." With a smirk Gohan lifted into the sky waving at the other hero before taking off. After he was ten miles away Gohan landed in an alley next to a large building with a clock face on all four sides. He powered down before leaving the alley and walking into the building hoping to find out where an apartment complex was. He noticed a very attractive blond bending over to get some files from the floor and couldn't help but stare. After ten seconds of watching the girl he cleared his throat alerting the girl to his presence.

"Hi how can I help you?" the blond asked looking at Gohan strangely.

"Well I'm looking for the closest apartment complex and was hoping someone in here could help." Gohan stated watching the girls face change from confusion to a strange look of hope.

"Well this tower serves as an apartment complex kind of I have two rooms left available if you'd like one." Gohan couldn't help but smile at his luck.

"That'd be great how much would it cost?" Gohan asked even though he knew that he could pay for it no matter what the cost.

"Eight hundred and ninety-two dollars a month." He watch the blonds face slightly fall as she told him the price almost like she expected him to go running for the hills after she said it.

"I think I can afford that, here this should cover the first six months." Gohan stated as he handed over a large set of bills, watching the girls face come alight with joy.

"Second floor is all yours. The elevator opens to a door that you'll need this key to open, and I live on the third floor." The blond stated as she handed Gohan his keys before sticking out her hand. "I'm Chloe by the way Chloe Sullivan"

"Gohan Son." With that said Gohan grasped Chloe's hand a strange electrical current surging through him for a moment before he turned and walked to the elevator his smile still present on his face.

Well there's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it R&R. chapter two soon.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ok so I'm back, works been hectic. So here's the next chapter, I plan to have Gohan and Clark meet. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ-SV or any songs that I use.

Gohan sighed as he sat on his couch, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. His Tail calmly resting at his side, the warm air lulled Gohan into a calm and tiring state of mind. He woke two hours later completely dry, his tail rapping around the loose towel, being the only thing left holding it up. With a calm, strong walk he grabbed two sets of clothing, before walking into his bathroom, and stopping in front of his mirror. Gohan's eyes slowly worked their way down his reflected chest looking at every scar that decorated his body, and remembering when and how he had gotten each and every one of them, only stopping as he examined the scar that ran down his left arm. The memory of that day still vivid in his mind, it was the day that he had fought Cell, but it was also the day that he lost both of his parents and a little brother that he had never even knew. With a sigh Gohan quickly slid on the black saiyan pants that Vegeta had given to him followed by a regular pair of black Wrangler Cargo's, a black tight sleeveless shirt that clung to his chest, and black saiyan combat boots. A smile lit up Gohan's face as he remembered how he had gotten his saiyan uniform.

The day was warm as Gohan had a vicious spar with Vegeta, both remaining in their regular saiyan form as they flung themselves at each other. The battle raged for well over eight hours neither able to gain the upper hand, until Gohan took a right hook in the face using the momentum to spin himself before driving his fist into Vegeta's unprotected stomach, doubling the older saiyan over before he planted his booted foot into the man's gasping face launching him into the air, Gohan phasing above the speeding man and delivering a brutal axe kick to Vegeta's back, sending the injured man speeding into the ground his body creating a large crater upon impact. It took Vegeta thirty minutes to come to after their spar lying in one of the hospital beds that Bulma had made for Gohan and the others. Vegeta's eyes easily found the leaning form of Gohan a saiyan like smirk on his face.

"I won Vegeta." With that one statement Vegeta growled and stood from the bed walking until he was standing in front of Gohan.

"Then follow me boy." With that Vegeta walked away Gohan's curiosity forcing him to follow as well; they walked through most of Capsule Corp. before reaching a dark hallway that Gohan had never been down before.

"This is where I keep all of our races history and some items." With that said Vegeta walked towards a see through glass case inside sat a damaged set of black saiyan armor, with a red headband. "This was your grandfather's armor brat and now that you are a full-blooded saiyan, it must be passed onto you." With that said the glass case opened and the armor was capsulated. Before Vegeta handed it to the stunned young man. Gohan had had the armor fixed, keeping the red headband and the actual armor stored safely in his house but he kept the saiyan pants with him.

Gohan smiled at the memory as he left his new apartment and proceeded down the stairs. He was surprised when he saw a woman with long black-brown hair talking to Chloe, so with stealth that only a pureblooded saiyan could achieve he snuck into the shadows and proceeded to listen to the conversation.

"Come on Chloe." Whined the black-brown haired girl.

"I already told you that I can't Lois." Chloe groaned back irritation present in her voice.

"Why not, what's so important?" Lois whined trying to look at what Chloe was working on.

"I have to fill out these new tenant forms and then I have work to do." Chloe groaned as she saw the inquisitive spark in her Cousins eyes.

"Oh so you have a new Tenant, is it a boy or a girl?" Lois questioned grinning from ear to ear, causing Chloe's eyes to roll.

"He's a male Lois." Chloe ground out already knowing what was coming next, as she saw Lois's eyes light up.

"Is he hot or a total not, Where's he from, when did he get here, is he single?" Gohan's eyes widened at how fast this one woman could ask so many questions.

"Lois where are you going with this." Chloe asked as she looked at her cousin curiously.

"Well you have been single since the whole Oliver incident and I figured that maybe you could use a good roll." Gohan's eyes shot wide as he looked at Lois, before drifting to the floundering Chloe.

"I could probably answer those questions a lot better then she could." Gohan grinned as he stepped out of the shadows, a smile on his face that just grew bigger as he saw the blushing face of Chloe and the mouth gapping look on Lois's face. Neither of the girls knew what to say as they looked at the young man, his baggy black pants hiding the muscles of his legs but his torso and muscular arms wore clearly shown to them. Lois couldn't help but think that if she wasn't with Clark she probably would be hitting up this guy.

"Gohan, good morning where are you off to?" Chloe asked trying to get rid of the blush on her face.

"I'm just heading out for some coffee, would you like me to bring you back some Chloe?" Gohan smirked as the blush that Chloe had finally been able to get off her face returned full force.

"That'd be great Gohan, thank you." And with that said Gohan gave both of them a friendly smile before taking off into the city a smile on his face.

Metropolis was strangely calm at this time in the morning, Gohan observed as he walked through the city that he was supposed to be helping protect. But his morning walk was cut short as he noticed a tall dark skinned man wearing all black with a strange symbol on his chest march into an old building. Gohan knew that that man was one of the Kandorians that he was supposed to be fighting. a large smile split Gohan's face as he raced into the alley quickly removing his black wranglers so that he was left in purely saiyan battle clothing. And in a power surge that he could easily access his hair glowed golden eyes turning turquoise, and his muscles bulged. A sigh escaped Gohan at the increase of power before he followed the Kandorians trail into the abandoned building. Gohan's eyes quickly adjusted to the small amount of light in the building, with a quick sweep of the area his eyes landed on the glaring Kandorian.

"Who are you?" Came the dark-skinned Kandorians voice as he glared at Gohan.

"My name is unimportant, why are you here?" Gohan questioned as he looked directly at the man.

"That is none of your business." With that said Gohan watched as his iris's glowed red before two red beams of heat shot at him both colliding with the unsuspecting Saiyan's chest. Midway through the air Gohan halted his flight, his golden aura ripping out around him. Surprising the Kandorian as he hovered in the air arms crossed over his uninjured chest.

"Your stronger than I thought Kandorian, My name is Gohan, super elite of the Saiyan's." with that said Gohan shot forward his fist colliding with the Kandorians face sending the shocked man plowing into a pile of boards, only to shoot back out of them seconds later his fist drawn back, before he smashed it forward into Gohan's face. The battle was intense as the two seemed to be able to fight on even footing. But after fifteen minutes passed something Gohan never expected happened, a young man had overheard their battle and stepped through the door into the old building. Gohan shot to the side as he dodged the Kandorian, the super Saiyan yelling at the boy to leave, he watched as the boy began to bring up a camera only for the Kandorians eyes to once again glow red the two beam smashing into the boy's chest and burning a hole clean through. The instant that that happened something snapped in Gohan as he shot forward his booted foot smashing into the Kandorians face propelling him into a pile of old steel pipes. The Kandorian grunted as he through the pipes off him, his eyes seeking out the Saiyan that he was fighting only to widen when they landed on the boy. His golden hair spiked further into the air, ice cold turquoise eyes locked onto the Kandorian as bolts of electricity shot up and down the Saiyan's golden Aura.

Gohan had had enough this man had just killed an innocent for no good reason so in an instant he was upon the man phasing out of site only to smash his fist into the man's unprotected stomach, cracks being heard as the man's ribs shattered, Gohan quickly followed up with a devastating kick to the man's side shattering the rest of the man's ribs, and sending his body flying across the floor only to land in a broken heap on the floor. Gohan silently stalked over there, and looked down upon the defeated man's body; confusion smashed his mind as he saw a smile sitting upon the Kandorians face.

"What are you going to do kill me?" the Kandorian asked.

"No I'm going to use you as an example." And with that said Gohan smashed his foot into the Kandorians face cracking the man's jaw, before walking over to the young boy, finding that the Kandorians beams had burned the boy's very heart away. Gohan froze as laughter reached his ears from across the room were the defeated Kandorian laid, Gohan's rage burned as he realized why the Kandorian was laughing, his golden aura shot up around him as he brought his arm up, a large golden KI ball resting in his palm.

"Laugh now bastard." With that said Gohan shot the KI ball at the Kandorians arm, incinerating the appendage in an instant. As Gohan slowly stood and made his way back over to the Kandorian he found his path blocked by a man around the same age as himself, wearing much the same outfit as the now unconscious Kandorian. But as Gohan saw the symbol on his chest he knew exactly who this man was, and with a heavy sigh he turned and began to walk away. Only to stop as the man made a statement that made his blood boil with rage.

"That fight was unnecessary." Gohan shot around his eyes cold as they locked onto the Kryptonian, seconds before he phased out of site this time slamming his fist into the Kryptonians stomach doubling the man over. Gohan followed this action up by slamming his elbow into the back of the man's neck twice, forcing the man onto his knees.

"Not necessary huh." Gohan reached down grabbing onto the back of the man's shirt and coat, lifting him up and dragging him over to the young boy's dead body, stopping only to throw the kneeling Kryptonian next to the dead boy. "The Kandorian killed this boy in cold blood Kryptonian, what I did was very necessary, some of these Kandorians may want peace but it doesn't include the humans, and my job is to protect them. So you need to decide whose side you're on." With that said Gohan turned and walked out of the abandoned building leaving a stunned man behind him looking down upon the body of the dead young boy.

Chapter two done, I hope you like it, sorry if the fight scene wasn't that great. R&R.

Prince Gohan


End file.
